


譬如朝露（6）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	譬如朝露（6）片断

王杰希向来不会理会这种假装一本正经的胡说八道，方士谦在他耳后吹了口气，准备见好就收，但这次王杰希转过脸来在极近的距离看着他，然后忽然伸手勾住了他的脖子。

方士谦愣了一愣。

过去的七年里他们交换过一些点到即止的亲吻，方士谦最喜欢去吻他稍大一点的那只眼睛。湿润的眼角是冰凉的，看起来纤细的睫毛有着不可思议的坚韧硬度，扫过嘴唇时会带来渗入心底的微痒；但这一次紧贴上来的是远为炽热和柔软的东西。

他花了好几秒才意识到王杰希在吻他，生疏但前所未有地激烈，舌尖像是在寻求什么一般深入他的口中，在齿龈和软腭之间无所依凭地试探。

“老王你真的不太对劲。”

短暂分开的间隙里他已经全身发软，王杰希还勾着他的脖子没有放开，他干脆顺势把他压在自己和椅子之间，沿着他的背脊抚摸上去，把手指插进脑后柔软的发丝里。

“是吗？”王杰希稍微向后仰起了头，距离拉开了一点，表情看起来明晰了一些，他眯着双眼，语气和平日一样清淡，但变得有些低沉的声音却像是带着某种鲜艳欲滴的颜色，“……来不来？”

就像平时无人可以打破他那层淡漠的外壳一样，此时也无人能够拒绝他的邀请。方士谦下意识地收紧了手指，迫使他仰起头更多地露出脖颈的线条来。亲吻最初落下的地方仍是眼睛，睫毛被反复地舔舐，直至重重地压下来遮挡住了深茶色的瞳仁；然后嘴唇描摹着颌骨的曲线，从眼角沿着耳廓滑向颈侧。颈动脉在薄薄的皮肤之下跳动，比正常的心率快了近乎一倍，喉结在被齿缘轻轻摩擦时滚动了一下，他似乎吞咽了一口，然后像是渴求氧气一般急喘了起来。

椅子里的空间太过狭窄，两个人紧贴在一起根本无法动弹。方士谦单手揽着王杰希的腰把他往外带，低重力帮了他的大忙，臂弯里的重量像根羽毛那么轻。这间临时用作休息室的诊室也并不宽敞，除了工作台之外，只有一张半米多宽的诊视台嵌在舱壁上，方士谦把王杰希按上去，用安全带扣住他一侧的手腕。

“不是我要玩什么奇怪的花样啊。”他有点紧张地解释了一句，但这场面看起来实在难免奇怪的发想，王杰希看了一眼自己被扣住的手腕，把目光转向他，眼神意味不明，随即又垂下了眼睑。仍然湿润低垂的睫毛轻轻颤动着，他用尚能活动的一只手从上往下解开自己身上白大褂的襟扣，然后把衬衫从腰带里扯出来。最下面两颗扣子也在他的指尖之下脱开，衣摆飘了起来，隐隐露出瘦削紧实的上腹和腰线。方士谦忍不住把手探进衣襟里，他触碰过太多全无遮蔽的身体，仅凭手感就可以判断腹直肌和外斜肌的形状，但此刻所有解剖学的知识全部从脑海里退去，只剩手心里光滑而微凉的吸附感，引着他一路向上抚摸过去。

乳尖被指腹碾过的时候王杰希陡然挺直了背脊，喉咙里溢出半声粘软的呻吟。方士谦把他压回去，将他另一侧的手腕也扣了起来，然后用膝盖分开他的两腿缓缓顶上去。那里已经完全硬了，但腰带还齐整地系着，只有被撑起的布料上沁出一小片水痕。王杰希有些不耐地挺腰在他大腿上磨蹭，但隔着两层阻挡显然无济于事。方士谦说不清自己是因为有些慌乱一时也不知该怎么才好，还是单纯就想多看一会这从来没见过的光景，除了轻吻他的嘴角之外就这么放任他自己蹭着，结果下唇就被重重咬了一口。

“磨蹭什么。”

“到底是谁在磨蹭啊。”

方士谦笑了起来，重新俯下身去深吻他。嘴唇上浅淡的血腥味激起某种奇异的兴奋，直把王杰希迫至无法呼吸。方士谦扯开他的腰带，动作急躁地勾着裤腰往下拉，然后将迫不及待跳出来的硬挺性器圈在拇指和食指之间上下滑动，才几下就沾了满手的清液。他就借着这点润滑把两根手指送进紧致的穴口，带着几分强硬直接推进去两个指节。王杰希全身都本能地一紧，但很快又在意识的控制之下尽量放松着，向这并未留情的侵入彻底敞开。

他维持着这样半被捆绑的姿势被方士谦摆弄了好一阵，找到最要命的那一点对于一个医生而言轻而易举，但方士谦仿佛存心要捉弄他，深入和扩张的同时却总是刻意避开那里，直到他终于忍不住发出求恳一般的呜咽，才抬起他的腰分开两腿把自己楔进去。

王杰希把腿勾到他的腰上，逆着他顶进来的力道迎过去，直到将他全部吞进来。身体从内部完全被填满的感觉让他有了瞬间的失神，意识像是漂在无边的深海里。疼痛的感觉淹没在其中并不鲜明，方士谦的动作很小心，但毫不拘束，就像他很多年来习惯了的相处方式那样，总会在意想不到的地方刁钻地撩拨两下，想要回头去抓时就只剩一手空气一般不易觉察的温柔。

他将脸偏向舱壁的一侧，发出轻如叹息的低吟。“我想抱着你。”他说，声音听起来不像是自己的，“两只手。”

双腕上的束缚被解开时他感到背脊短暂地飘离了台面，然后又被大力地压了回去，最深处被结结实实地顶撞了一下，足够让他不管不顾地喊叫出声。他攀在方士谦的肩上收紧了手臂，除了依赖重力之外仍有很多种方法让交叠的身体密不可分。

方士谦在高潮来临时吻住了他，把所有的声音和气息都堵在彼此的唇齿之间，因此他不确认自己是不是喊出了什么，只有宛如窒息的感觉让他浑身颤抖着攀上高峰。


End file.
